The Digital Guardian
by Felina
Summary: Set after 'if only I had a heart' in Ken's P.O.V, there's a new digidestined!(or old, if you put it that way)*completed*
1. Default Chapter

Felina:Well, errr, I hope you like it.  
I might not continue this story, I just   
wanna see if you like it. I you  
do like it I'll continue, but if not it  
will just stay here.  
the digital guardian is MINE don't use her.  
I don't own digimon, however.  
I own catrimon and her digivolutions,  
Kanimon, and the digital guardian.  
If I continue I want you to tell me what couples  
you want, I have my mind made up, but I can  
be swayed.  
  
The Digital Guardian  
  
As the destiny stone dissappeared in a tornado,   
Ken thought he caught a glimpse of a human  
girl, just standing there, in front of the twister.  
"Ken!! LOOK OUT!!" Yolei cried,  
and someone tackled him from behind,   
narrowly avoiding being hit by the sharp  
rock that was headed for him.  
"You've gotta be more careful, kindness.  
Ya coulda been a SHISHKABOB!"  
A mocking voice rang out behind him.  
He turned around, and saw HER.  
  
*****flashback*******  
The digimon emperor is walking through  
an old temple and comes across a script:  
  
And the guardian of the digidestined.  
The crest of sacrifice. One  
of the four most powerful digidestined.  
She can manipulate the digital world to a degree.  
The four digidestined that can save the digiworld.  
Kindness, Hope, Light, and Sacrifice.  
The best friend dead by ones own hand,  
the brother wished away.  
the race sacrificed.  
and the haunted past.  
The digital guardian is an original digidestined.  
Incabable of showing many emotions.  
Yet strong enough to win.  
  
and below the text was a picture of a small  
girl with peircing green eyes, fiery red hair,  
and a determined look on her face.  
*****End Flashback******  
  
This was her! The digital guardian!  
I had never told anyone else about her.  
she looked the same as the picture exept older,   
and with a small scar on her hand, as if she'd  
been cut with a sharp knife, or a Kanimon(A/N:Made up digimon,  
don't worry)  



	2. A new DNA digivolution

Felina:Thank you for reviewing, everyone!  
Taiora, I'm not gonna put much romance yet!  
But there WILL be romance!  
Of that you can be certain!  
The digital Guardian is someone I made up,  
oh and, if anyone can match up the person with the crisis  
example, the brother wished away=Ken, remember, he thinks he wished  
his brother's death?  
well, try guessing who's crisis is who's! they aren't all from 02.  
I should stop rambling, you probably just skipped to the fic by now anyway.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This was her! The digital guardian!  
I had never told anyone else about her.  
she looked the same as the picture except older,   
and with a small scar on her hand, as if she'd  
been cut with a sharp knife, or a Kanimon.

She suddenly gasped in pain and jumped off me, then put a hand on her back,  
and pulled it back. It was covered in blood.

"Aria! are you okay?"

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK?"

under her breath, 'Aria' muttered that she knew joining the digidestined  
would be a bad idea, but NOOOO, Gennai just HAD to think teamwork  
was the only way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aria's P.O.V.

**_Gennai just HAD to make me join them, didn't he?  
I knew it was a bad idea from the start, but nooo, teamwork is better than my way!  
These kids don't fight my way, they'll just get in the way!   
Only Hope, Light, and Kindness are willing to delete a digimon, and they're even a little reluctant!  
And look at what just happened! I was here for three seconds and already, I have a wound in my  
back from flying rocks!_**

**_They are inexperienced, undertrained, and way too cocky for there own good!  
THEY ALREADY HAVE THERE 'TEAM' SPLIT UP BECAUSE OF A MINOR PAST  
OFFENCE!_**

**_But let's not go down that road. I already know the way, and that's not where I wanna be  
right now._**

I turned around, and signaled for Chu, Alingemon, whatever.

She flew down, I think, suprising the digidestined.  
They've never seen any angel digimon other than Angemon and Angewomon.

Kindness asked me if I was alright.

_**That's funny. What does he think? I have a rock stuck in my back! How am   
I supposed to be? Jumping for joy? Good thing I'm used to it. I'll just have   
to call in a couple of favors.**_

neo-courage started threatening me, while the others just stared.

**_this is getting annoying_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken's P.O.V.

Aria began to get annoyed at Davis for bugging her so much, so she punched him.

He's unconscious. Yolei and Kari immediately checked to see if he was alright,  
while Aria began yelling something about immature babies into her watch

When Kari was satisfied that Davis was alright, she walked over to talk with  
Aria, and they sat down while Aria told Kari why she was here, and exactly who  
she was.

_Hey, wait a minute, what happened to the tornado?_

The tornado just dissapeared, and with it, blackwargreymon.

  
Aria's digimon, which I later learned was Alingemon,  
walked over to Kari and her mistress and talked with them for a few minutes,   
handed Aria something, and flew off.  


Kari made Aria turn around and placed her hands on her back, where  
she had a wound, there was a brief flash of light pink light, then the wound  
and the blood was gone.

  
Suddenly, Aria and Kari just got up and ran off, Gatomon following close behind.  
We decided to follow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got there, We found Aria and a strange digimon fighting with  
a black angewomon and some girl, Kari was taking cover in the nearby bushes.

When the girl spotted me, she threw a dart full of something at me,  
Aria knocked me out of the way and it her her instead, a few  
seconds later she ran over into a bush and puked.

  
The girl tackled Aria and began to fight with her, using a switchblade,  
Aria took off an earring and stuck in it the girl's arm, then swept her  
feet out from under her, disarmed her, and tossed her digivice away  
in three swift moves. Afterwardssticking her other earring into the   
same arm, when asked she merely said it was the antidote.  


The digimon that The Strange Girl's digimon was fighting with dedigivolved into Salamon  
and a small cat-like digimon that rushed over to Aria to see if she was okay.

  
TK walked over to Kari, who was checking on the girl and asked her what had happened,  
she refused to tell him, just said that without Aria she would be dead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felina:Look, sorry it's so short, but I'm getting imaptient and I'm not  
the best author in the world, you have a choice, long chapters weeks  
in between, or short chapters that come out once or twice a week, you decide!  
also, if anyone wants a pic of Aria, e-mail me for it, I don't  
have any pics of Alingemon yet, though.  
oh, and the DNA digivolve digimon of Kari and Aria's is Olongamon, she looks like   
a cross between lilymon and angewomon.


	3. an old friend reappears

Felina:HELLO OUT THERE!!!! BETA READER NEEDED!!!  
look, I'm sorry for the poor quality of last chapter, that WAS the draft,   
but I forgot to change it, when I redo the story,(after this version is finished)   
I will change stuff and be a better author.  
Oh, and sorry for the cruddiness of the prophesy, I had a better one but I forgot it.  
Oh, and Ken is at the other digidestined's school for no good reason.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Aria's P.O.V.**

_Worlds apart, we still will be friends,_

_worlds apart, this friendship never ends,_

_Yeah, yeah, we will still be friends._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I decided to enroll at the digidestined's school, so I could stay   
closer to them now that Kalia is here. 

It's painful, just being in   
Odaiba, because of my past. All of the digidestined except for those in   
America are here, and I'm not sure I'm ready to face them yet. It's funny,   
I haven't seen them in five years, you'd think I'd be elated that I was finally  
gonna get to see my old friends. I'm scared.

What if they haven't forgiven me? I wouldn't blame them, I haven't forgiven myself yet.  
And these kids think Kindness did a wrong. He never killed anyone.

She was my best friend. Heck, my only friend! It's hard to get friends when you're  
the only five year old among eleven year olds.

Especially when you make better decisions than them.

And you were one of the top choices to be the guardian.

_They should be in there late teens-early twenties by now, I wonder how they're doing?_

Well, this is the door, my first day at odaiba junior high. 

"Yes? Oh, you must be Aria. class, we have a new student today, her name is Aria Cosmos,  
Please make her feel welcome." The teacher, a kindly lady in her forties said.

_Welcome, right._

The Teacher thumbed through some papers, and looked up as if she had forgotten I was here.  
"Oh, right. Aria, you can sit by... Ken! He's a new student, too.

_Just great. Oh well, I enrolled here so I could be closer to them, might as well put up with it._

I leaned over the aisle "Hey Kindness."

"You mind not calling me that? I have a name."

"Sorry, _Ken_."

I turned back to the lesson, boring English. (Or Japanese, however you wanna put it)

_This'll be a long day._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school I was on my way to meet up at Tai's house when I  
ran into someone.  
"OOf! Gomen! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I squeaked.  
Then I saw who it was.

_Thomas._

"It's okay, neither was I-- Aria?"

"Uh, Hi, Tom... Fancy meeting you here..."

_why is it that he always has this mysterious 'aura' around him?_

"Considering I live in this apartment building."

I looked up and saw I was outside the Kamaya residence.

"You do?"

The door opened before he could answer.

"Oh, you must be Kari's friend, you're just in time to have some fungus cookies,   
everyone else is in Tai's room."

  
_Great, fungus cookies._

  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Kamaya, but I'm allergic to fungus, but I'll take the cookies to the others."  


Tom looked amused.

  
I quickly grabbed the tray from her and dashed into Tai's room, leaving a smug Tom  
and a confused Ilene(? what's her name?)

  
"Took ya long enough! Now let's go!" Davis is his usual impatient self.  
"Who's Tom?" Kari wanted to know.

"An old friend."

"Oh."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it's such a confusing chapter, but I wanted to put Aria's  
point of veiw without revealing too much, oh, and do you guys want   
me to give you a list of the 'original' digidestined group?  
you DO remember when Gennai said the 01 digidestineds werent the   
first ones, right?  
well, if you want me to write faster and better, R&R!! constructive critisism is  
accepted and wished for. beta readers are even more!


	4. Blackwargreymon, Yolei is mad

Felina:Sorry for errors or cra-- cruddiness,   
if you're impatient and wanna know who the couples are,  
tell me in your reveiw. If you have a guess who  
the main couple is, tell me in the reveiw! ^^  
can ya tell I want reveiws?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two different worlds, one heart.  
still sisters yet not the same.  
this sisterly love keeps you in my heart.  
Forgetting out of the question,   
memory the only way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken's P.O.V.  
  
"Ken behind you!!"  
  
I ducked in time to avoid the attack that a digimon sent at me,   
singing my back.  
  
Aria was fighting two digimon that looked like giant glowing globs of   
goo with tentacles that left a nasty burn,   
she had quite a few stings on her arms.  
  
We were ambushed when we got to the digiworld, Aria had saved   
Davis from being speared by knightmon,  
alerting us to the danger.  
  
Sora was in the real world trying to contact Mimi and her friends,   
hopefully they could help.  
  
Aria deleted the digimon she had been fighting and rushed over to help Cody,   
who was having a hard time with a couple of bakemon.  
  
I used the spear she had handed me before rushing into the fray to delete a   
bakemon that was harassing me.  
  
Soon a couple of other digimon came to help, and finished off the attackers.  
  
Then the fur began to fly.  
  
"ARIA HOW COULD YOU VAPORIZE A DIGIMON SO WHAT IF IT   
WAS TRYING TO KILL YOU IT IS A LIVING THING HOW COULD  
YOU DELETE IT LIKE THAT!?" Yolei started screaming at Aria,  
who was masking her emotions.  
  
I wonder how she puts up with everone yelling at her?  
  
Aria did something about it.  
  
"Be. Quiet. You don't like me? Fine. I don't like you either.  
You think I chose to join your little 'group'? I was ordered to.  
You're kicking me out? Fine. Thank you. You're actually doing  
me a favor. I work better alone. Goodbye."  
  
At that Aria spun on heel and left, Catrimon following her.  
  
"Gennai!" Tk and Kari suddenly yelled.  
  
What's a gennai?  
  
An old man stepped out of the bushes, nodded to them, and turned to me.  
  
"You must go after her, Light and Hope won't be able to convince her to  
come back, and you are the only other one that will give her a chance."  
  
"Hmph! We don't want her back! She vaporized an innocent digimon!"  
Yolei yelled.  
  
she is in a BAD mood today.  
  
" If she haden't deleted the digimon that were attacking you, who would?  
Aria is in danger, The corrupted digidestined are after her, and they will  
find her. Now GO!"  
  
Gennai's voice left no room for complaints, I took off running in the direction she  
had headed while Tk and Kari talked with Gennai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I found her in a little valley talking to Catrimon. Right away I could tell something  
was wrong, but I couldn't tell what, everything in my head was screaming danger,  
but I couldn't tell what it was.  
  
"Dark Terra Force!!"(Sorry I forgot his attack)  
  
The attack was headed strait for Aria, but strangley she didn't move, she just sat there.  
  
Catrimon stood up and turned towards the attack...  
"Aria look out!"  
"Cat Litter!"  
  
The attack deflected blackwargreymon's attack, but Aria was  
knocked over by the shockwave.  
  
The others came running, X-Vmon and sylphymon in tow.  
  
It was then I saw what blackwargreymon had truly been aiming for.  
The rock Aria was sitting on was a destiny stone. The last destiny stone  
  
Blackwargreymon had been trying to destroy it, and was coming up for   
another attack.   
  
(DNA digivolve sequence)  
" *giggle* Catrimon!"  
"Stingmon!"  
"DNA digivolve to..."  
"Jelamon!"  
  
"Interesting, Aria can DNA digivolve with Kari and Ken now, I wonder if  
any other digidestined can..." Yolei mused..  
  
Aria stood up and walked over to the group, exchanging a few words with Kari.  
  
"JOINT SWORD!!" Jelamon called out his/her/it's/their attack, knocking blackwargreymon  
off his feet.  
  
"STATIC FORCE!"  
  
(DNA digivolve sequence)  
"Angemon!"  
"X-Vmon!"  
"DNA digivolve to..."  
"X-angemon!"  
  
"ANGEL BEAM!!"  
  
"Dark Terra Force!!"  
  
The fight is on.  
  
X-angemon used his staff to drive blackwargreymon into the ground, and  
sylphymon delivered a static force into his face. Jelamon used joint sword  
to damage his armour and x-angemon hit him with angel beam.  
  
Blackwargreymon stood up, battered and beaten...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Felina:Sorry for the cliffhanger, I can't think of hat to put, originally  
this chapter was shorter, but I put chapter five in it to make it longer.  
what will happen?  
will romance finally start?  
will blackaugumon turn good?  
or will he be deleted?  
will the other characters talk?  
Will I finally figure out how to write better than my cat?  
will you reveiw?  
  
  



	5. An Argument, Aria walks into a trap

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You're my sister, my friend.  
I'll never forget you.  
This sisterly love, my friend.  
Two worlds, one heart.  
One a guardian, the other data.  
One in love, the other watching, waiting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Blackwargreymon stood up, battered and beaten...  
  
"Yes I know very well it's a trap, but there's no way you can stop me."  
  
Huh?  
  
Aria was staring through us like we weren't even there.  
"No, it's probably not Kalia, maybe... Dave?"  
"Me?" Davis questioned.  
"No, the digidestined don't know, and no, even if I did tell them and   
Even if they did try to stop me the way you are I would still do it, even if  
It means walking strait into a trap."  
"What trap?" TK wondered.  
  
"NO, you canNOT stop me! I'm going, Jim, and that's that. "  
  
Aria's eyes began to change color.  
  
"Yes I know the risks involved. No I'm not taking catrimon, I don't  
Want her getting hurt."  
  
Suddenly we heard whom she was talking to, loud and clear.  
"How many times do you have to barely make it out of a fight alive before you realize it isn't worth it!  
AVOID TRAPS! Take Catrimon! Accept help! Join the digidestined!" 'Jim' said heatedly  
  
"It's my fault this happened, I have to clean up my own messes once in awhile." Aria said slowly.  
  
"You're just feeling guilty about Milai!" Milai? I wonder what this is about...  
  
"I would *appreciate* it if you wouldn't bring that up now." Aria ground out.  
  
  
"Spider shock!" Arukenimon jumped out of the bushes with a strange girl. And sent an attack at Aria!  
Catrimon jumped in front of the attack again.  
"Cat litter!"  
  
Aria looked up, confusion in her eyes. "Catrimon? Oh, Thanks."  
"Anytime, now, May I?"  
The Redhead smirked "With pleasure. Digivolve!"  
  
(Insert digivolve sequence here.)  
"Catrimon digivolve to… Panthremon!"  
  
"Panthremon digivolve to…"  
"Whoa, dude, digivolving twice?"  
"CHEETRAMON!!!"  
  
The new digimon was a cheetah the size of garurumon with silver tipped fur (except on the black spots) and yellow eyes that would scare devimon.  
  
  
Arukenimon and Cheetramon slowly began walking in a circle,  
While there mistresses did the same.  
  
The new girl lunged at Aria, who quickly sidestepped and drove her elbow  
Into The Blonde's back, temporarily paralyzing her.  
  
"Amille, what do you want?" Aria growled, crouching next to her.  
"DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"   
Amille grabbed a knife from nowhere and lunged at Aria, who sidestepped, but too late to avoid a nasty gash on her side.  
  
The redhead threw a tranquilizer dart at the blonde girl and hit a button on a cell phone thing on her belt.  
"Gennai, Amille's here, got something for her?"  
  
A beam of light engulfed the teen's prone form and carried her away, Arukenimon soon following.   
  
Now this is out of our league.  
  
Aria turned around slowly and rested her eyes on Yolei.  
"Amille was the first digidestined of sincerity, only the other digidestined of sincerity can stop her."  
"Mimi?"  
"Mimi, and you."  
Why does she always talk like that?  
  
Aria began to walk away from the group, so I followed her.   
"What are you doing?" She stopped and turned slightly.  
"I should ask you the same, Ichijoji, You are to stay with the group."  
  
I could feel the anger radiating from her as I replied  
"Who is Milai?"  
A slight gust of wind tossed copper hair into her flushed rosy face, shading her angry emerald eyes. For a second I thought I could see a crystal tear sliding down her face, but no, Aria Cosmos is to strong to let a simple name get to her. Right?  
"I do not wish to talk of the past. I must be going. There is precious little time."  
Aria cast her eyes downward at the spongy, blue grass of the digital world.  
I stepped forward and tilted up her chin. "Aria,"  
"Ken, I don't want to talk about it, you of all people should understand that."  
I could literally see the pain as she shifted out of my grasp, in a flash she was gone, and the evil assaulted my senses.  
  
Davis' POV  
Kari and Ken simultaneously screamed and hit the ground after Aria left.  
I suddenly felt like someone was using my head as a soccer ball, and Yolei curled up into a ball and began crying. For some reason I looked up and…  
  
  
Felina  
O.o cliffhanger!  
I'm sorry about the couple of month long wait between these chapter, I've been REALLY busy lately, what with acting, baseball, and homework,   
I'll hopefully have the next chapter out by my birthday, happy birthday to me in may!!  
^^0  
Anyway, REVIEW ALREADY!!! 


	6. The trap closes around them

Chapter six; The trap closes.  
  
This pain of loss, this need for love. Eight corrupted, eight more chosen. Twenty one working out of love. Eight out of hate. One guardians pain gone away, One Guardian's pain just beginning.  
  
Davis' POV  
  
Kari and Ken simultaneously screamed and hit the ground after Aria left.  
  
I suddenly felt like someone was using my head as a soccer ball, and Yolei curled up into a ball and began crying. For some reason I looked up and saw an angel digimon, or so it would seem, it had pure white wings, curly blonde hair, and innocent blue eyes. It wore a long white robe, with what looked like blood all around the bottom. I remember it looking at me, and the pain in my head getting ten times worse, then it all went black.  
  
Aria's P.O.V. I left Ken to think about what I said, but before I got twenty feet away, I felt the effects of Akumon's attack.  
  
That's really weird, It hit farther away.  
  
My eyes widened as I realized what that meant. "Ken!" Running into the discolored area, I could feel my consciousness slowly slipping away, but I kept going, looking up, I saw the sweet-faced digimon grinning at me as it prepared another attack. I reached for my belt, and grabbed a throwing star. Diving to the ground, I threw it at her, unfortunately, my aim was off, way off. The last thing I remember was Cody yelling something at me before I passed out from the double attack.  
  
"Is it going to wake up? Aww, I feel so loved, but then, you never liked me anyway, did you Laura? "Yes, Be patient, Will you?" Enter Lawrence, Digidestined of Hate. "I can't help it, I mean, come on, put yourself in my position!" your 'position'? I'm the one tied to a table trying to look unconcious! "I know. what was that?"  
  
I guess I'm not trying hard enough.  
  
"huh?" "Her. look, there, it happened again! She's waking up." That's funny, Waking up. I was never asleep, I can't sleep here anymore. I reached out with my mind, trying to remember the layout of the room I was in.  
  
Okay. The door's on my left. or is it above my head. aw heck with it!  
  
My eyes snapped open, glancing around quickly I noted that I was in a small bed, hands tied with something that resembled twine, and the door was actually to my right.  
  
Where the heck am I?  
  
Felina: Well. How's that for my first chapter in. what, a year? Two years? I'm really sorry, yet again, I all but forgot that I had a fic, I reread it, and am completely redoing the plot. It's going to be a bit darker than previously intended, but I'm going to try to update once a month. Expect the next chapter around thanksgiving, if it is thanksgiving now and there's no chapters after this, feel free to flame, It will remind me that there is a story that needs updating. Kari:Review!!! 


	7. Interlude

Felina: Ahead of time I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but if it makes you feel better, I am working on the next chapter as we speak! Izzy: You aren't speaking, you're typing. Felina: Quiet, you! Izzy: Well if I have to be quiet then I cant give the disclaimer, can I? Felina: No matter, I have Wufei to do it! Wufei: What? Felina doesn't own digimon? INJUSTICE!! Aria: Felina does own all of the ancient Digidestineds, and some digimon that came Out of her frightening imagination, however. So if you try to use us in a fic without asking I will Practice my fighting skills on you!  
  
"Kari, I'm sure she'll be fine, she just. went away for awhile, you know how she is!" "TK, don't you find it the least bit strange that you can't remember what happened after she left? There's just. a blank. I remember Aria storming off and then. nothing! We were back home!" Tk sighed, running a hand through his hair. Izzy said there was a glitch in the digital world, probably caused by Aria. doing whatever she did to that girl, it probably just had an effect on our brain. Izzy said that we should be able to remember everything later." Izzy said, Izzy said. I trust Izzy, but. I just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong! Oh well. Kari glanced at the calendar. May 14. Just ten days since Aria disappeared.  
  
Wait a second.  
  
"TK, didn't Aria show up at a meeting once talking with someone?" TK glanced at the other occupant of the room, giving her a puzzled look. "So? I don't mean to be rude, but everybody talks to people, even if they're going to a meeting." Kari sighed, he just wasn't getting it. "No TK, I mean... didn't you." she faltered, trying to find the right words to illustrate her point. "Feel something strange about him? Like maybe he was different?" Tk started to feel heat creep up the back of his neck at the intense stare Kari was giving him. "Let's go."  
  
TBC.  
  
Felina: Okay, I know that wasn't a very good ending, but this is just an interlude. Kari: Where am I going? Felina: If I told you it wouldn't be a secret! Tk: *sigh* Review, don't flame, and get us out of the clutches of this deranged authoress! 


	8. The memories come crashing down

Where the heck am I? No matter.  
  
I tried to break the twine, only to find that it was stronger than it looked, but I could break the  
  
bonds on my ankles. I quickly did so and hit Laura, whom was on my right with a twisting kick, and twisted my body around on the bed so that I could remove the twine holding my hands with my feet, which for some reason were bare. Another thing to ponder later. After I freed my hands, which had only taken a few seconds, Laurence rushed at me with a dagger. I jumped to the side and slapped him across the face. His head snapped around from the force of the blow, but he still managed to throw a clumsy punch that I ducked under, driving up my knee to where it hurts the most. Immediately I was up running out of the room. Part of me won't go away Everyday reminded how much I hate it Weighted against the consequences Can't live without it so it's senseless  
  
"Aria! Please, don't do this!" I jumped off the bed and run out the door, glancing both ways down the corridor, I turn and run down the hall on my left, dodging the Bakemon that tried to grab me, but my shoulder still got cut by his attack. I hiss in pain and keep running, jumping over a chair.  
  
A little girl, no older that seven closes the door to a room, the room is empty except for a single chair, there is another girl sitting tied in that chair, this girl looks to be about ten, her face is lightly swollen, and it looks like she has been in a fight. "Aria, you don't have to do this!" The younger occupant of the room smirks, and takes a knife out of her pocket. "Oh, but I do."  
  
Wanna cut it out of my soul  
  
And just live with a gaping hole Take control of my life And wash out all the burnt taste  
  
Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I put on a burst of speed as I notice that Laura, having recovered from my half-hearted kick has almost caught up to me. I glance down a hall as I pass and almost start to cry.  
  
"Milai, promise me that no matter what, you'll always be my friend!"  
  
The brunette smiles at the little girl holding out her pinkie to her. "I promise! Friends forever!" A childish giggle escapes the petite mass of red curls, and the two hug each other.  
  
I made the problems in the first place Hang my head low 'cause it's part of me Ya hardly see right next to the heart of me  
  
Heard of me the routine scar  
  
Laura catches up to me and punches me in the gut, kicking me in the face as I double over. Glancing back at the other hall, she smirks and starts to punch me again "Best friends, how cute. And what a way to show your friendship, to-" I cut her sentence off with a turning kick to the face, and follow up quickly with a hooking kick to the side of her head after didging the punch. "Shut. Up." Laurence shows up with that dagger. They sure know how to keep old wounds fresh.  
  
Back to the two in the solitary room, The smaller of the two takes out a dagger. It is a rather beautiful dagger, with Egyptian markings along the blade, and a gold hilt. "Aria, you have been lied to! Please! I am your friend! You don't really think I would do such a thing, do you?" For her efforts the girl is rewarded by a malicious grin as the redhead drags the knife across her cheek.  
  
New cuts cover where the old ones are And now I'm sick of this I can't stand the sandpaper thoughts that grade away on my sanity  
  
I rather not even be then the man that's staring in the mirror through me  
  
I turn and run; jumping over the piedmon that blocks my path. As I reach a fork, I glance down each way, and pick the darker corridor, for reasons unknown to me. I pass rows of cages, and a closet, which I duck into to catch my breath. I look around as my vision adjusts, and a mirror catches my eye, plunging me yet again into memories.  
  
A small girl is sitting cross-legged on the floor, meditating. We see another person, or what looks like a person standing a little ways away from her, scrutinizing her. "It is time." The girl's eyes snap open, and she gives the figure in the corner a sharp nod, She walks out of the room, and glances in a mirror as she walks by, eyes taking in her proud, haughty walk. 'I will have revenge.' Cut myself free willingly Stop just what's killing me Cut myself free willingly  
  
Stop just what's killing me  
  
I hear Laurence run past, wait a few moments and walk out, grabbing a rapier that is conveniently sitting there as I go. I start running back the way I came, only to be greeted by a net falling on top of me. I immediately start slashing at it with my rapier, and as soon as I am out I start running, knowing that they will be here soon. Cut myself free willingly Stop just what's killing me Cut myself free willingly Stop just what's killing me  
  
"Aria?"  
  
"I did what had to be done." "Aria, she didn't do it. It was David." She spun on heel and just stared at him, her young mind unable to process this new information. I feel it everyday I feel I made my way I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
  
Swallowing me  
  
I stop running when I reach the fork. 'Left or right, left or right? It's been too long! I can't remember!' I pick the left corridor, not slowing though my muscles scream in protest.  
  
A phone rings, and we hear a sleepy hello. "Tommy, help! I- Milai, I." "What? Arey, you aren't making any sense, what's wrong?" "I am a monster, Tom. I can't control myself anymore." It can't be frightening if you've never felt it Once it's been dealt with you feel like you've been touched by something angelic And then melted down into a pool of peace  
  
Cease to be the animal you used to be  
  
That same Bakemon is back, blocking my path, I count my steps as I run toward him, and get him with a flying sidekick. I pause to regain my balance, and keep running. Remove the broken parts you know were wrong And feel the karma when the problem's all gone And then you start to see another piece of yourself that you can't let be  
  
And that reason'll last fight to free yourself  
  
The girl in the corridor keeps going past the mirror, and opens a door, Inside the soon there is a girl with black hair spilling into her face, and dried blood crusting on her cheek, where it looks like someone cut her a few days ago. "Get up." She stares at the speaker, who then cuts her bonds. "Ar-" "Shut up." Take it to the depths of the bottom of the well And now you know you can choose to lose the part in your heart Where your insides bruise You can live if you're willing to  
  
Put a stop to just what's killing you  
  
The brunette is given a dagger, which she stares at wonderingly. "Fight me." Her head snaps up, and tears fill her eyes at the dead tone in her friend's voice. "Aria?" "Fight me. If you kill me, you go free." A solitary tear courses down her face. "I can't kill you." Cut myself free willingly Stop just what's killing me Cut myself free willingly Stop just what's killing me Cut myself free willingly Stop just what's killing me Cut myself free willingly  
  
Stop just what's killing me  
  
I run through a courtyard, there is a low table in the center, and for a second I think I see a bloodstain on it, But I realize that I am mistaken. A cherrymon is in the courtyard, and it snakes a vine around my ankle. It wraps more vines around me, tightening them. Tears prick at my eyes as I struggle to draw a breath. I feel it everyday I feel I made my way I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside Swallowing me I uselessly kick at the trunk of the massive tree; some part of my mind takes a sadistic pleasure in my pain.  
  
"If you do not fight me, than you will die anyway." She throws the knife away. "Aria, if some part of you is still alive, I beg you, wake up! This isn't like you!" The seemingly emotionally dead girl snaps her fingers, and a cherrymon wraps some vines around her, and ties her to a table. I bite the vine closest to my mouth and breath quickly when the pressure lets off momentarily. When Cherrymon recovered, he drew the vines tighter than before, and I let out a scream. (Alive in me, inside of me, a part of me screams away silently This part of me won't go away, part of me won't go away Everywhere I look around I see how everyone ought to be Every time I see myself there's always something wrong with me Everywhere I look around I see how everyone ought to be Every time I see myself there's always something wrong with me) The young one advances on the table. Looking into her face, Milai despairs of her friend ever waking up. Her eyes light up with hope when she notices a twinge of pain in the eyes of her executioner. I feel it everyday I feel I made my way I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
  
Swallowing me  
  
"Aria! Stop. I will do it myself." Aria looks at her strangely, and nods her consent. Cherrymon lets go of her and Aria hands her the dagger. "Aria Cosmos, I release you from any blame on my death. Your hands are not bloodstained." I feel it everyday I feel I made my way I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside Swallowing me Blackness enroaches on my vision.  
  
"Don't try to impress my with big words. Do it." Milai steadily meets her gaze. "Aishiteru, Amicus." With those last words she plunges the knife into her stomach, and falls to the ground.  
  
My lungs scream for air, and the last thing I hear before the blackness takes me is Cherrymon's cackling. I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside, swallowing me  
  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside, swallowing me 


End file.
